Alicia Brown
)Age as of the end of ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married''The Fiery Cross, Chapter 31: Isaiah already is married, however elopes with Alicia. Their union would not be legal. |Alias= Ally |Title = |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= |Eyes= |Skin= |Nuclear = *Lionel Brown (father *Unnamed (mother)The Fiery Cross, Chapter 28: Of the three women, no wife is mentioned yet Alicia is his daughter. Chapter 31: Alicia confesses to Claire that her mother knows of her pregnancy. |Spouse= *Isaiah Morton |Children= *Unnamed DaughterA Breath of Snow and Ashes, Chapter 56 |Extended= *Richard Brown (uncle) *Thomasina Brown (aunt) *Meg Brown (aunt) |Occupation = |Clan = |Nationality = English |fiery=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} '''Alicia Brown' is the daughter of Lionel Brown and niece of Richard Brown. Personal History At some point prior to December 1770 Alicia became intimately acquainted with Isaiah Morton a man from Granite Falls. Alicia fell in love with him becoming pregnant with his child. Her father, Lionel Brown and Uncle Richard Brown didn't approve of the match. And both vowed to kill Isaiah. Unbeknownst to the Brown family Isaiah already had a wife back in Granite Falls. Events of the Novels ''The Fiery Cross In December 1770, while gathering more able bodied men for the militia, Roger MacKenzie, Fergus Fraser and the rest of the regiment head into Brownsville while Jamie and Claire Fraser go to the Beardsley's trading post. Upon the arrival of the militia in the town, Lionel Brown and his brother Richard open fire in an attempt to kill Isaiah Morton who had dishonored Lionel's daughter Alicia. They miss their target and Morton runs off to hide. Roger and Fergus defuse the situation the best that they can. Alicia is hysterical and worried that they killed Isaiah, but is relieved to hear they did not. When Jamie and Claire arrive in Brownsville, Alicia speaks with Claire asking her if she knows ways to perhaps terminate a pregnancy. After word is received that the militia has been disbanded, Alicia and Isaiah run away together in the middle of the night to avoid being caught by Lionel and Richard. In May 1771, Lionel and Richard are part of Jamie's company. During the Battle of Alamance, they set their sights on Morton, shooting him in the back. Thinking they killed him, they do not report in after the battle. However, Claire is able to save Morton's life. Alicia arrives, far along in her pregnancy, while Morton is recovering from his injuries. A Breath of Snow and Ashes Alicia does not officially appear in this novel. However, Claire Fraser recalls seeing Alicia with Isaiah Morton and their young daughter at the cooper in Cross Creek. Personality Physical Appearance Alicia is described as plain, round-jawed and pasty. She has narrow shoulders and broad hips.The Fiery Cross, Chapter 31 Name *'Alicia''' is the Latinized form of Alice,Behind the name: Alicia - accessed 05 June 2016 from the Old French name Aalis, a short form of Adelais, itself a short form of the Germanic name Adalheidis (see Adelaide)Behind the Name: Alice - accessed 05 June 2016 which was composed of the elements adal "noble" and heid "kind, sort, type".Behind the Name: Adelaide - accessed 05 June 2016 *'Brown' is originally a nickname for a person who had brown hair or skin.Behind the Name Surnames: Brown - accessed 05 June 2016 Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters Category:English characters